


Welcome to the Asian Division

by squeallyeel22



Series: Rebellion [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: What happened in Korea during Chae and Neo's adventure?Best read between chapter 14 & chapter 15 of Rebellion





	Welcome to the Asian Division

“Welcome to Korea,” greeted Shownu as Neo, Chae and Wonho emerged from the Han River, “It’s good to see you again, my brother.”  
Wonho pulls him into a hug.  
“It’s been too long.”  
“I agree and I do wish that this was just a visit.  
Neo nods, “So do we.” “We best get going,” Shownu leads the way to a tunnel opening. As they enter, the opening crumbles close behind them. Beneath Seoul, the Asian Division thrived. There were some differences between here and back home, Neo noticed. Here, their medical program focused on prosthetics and cybernetic enhancements. Their scouts were highly skilled at infiltration, something that Dragon has been trying to get them to share for the last two years. Shownu always denied them saying that Ten and Taehyung were a fair trade for what they lacked. Leading them up to the overhead deck located in the hanger, Shownu typed something into his com.  
As soon as he stepped into the room, the figure in the chair spun around to greet them.  
“Hongbin?! What are you doing here?!” Yelled Chae.  
Not answering, he quickly spins back around to press a button on the panel, muttering under his breath, “Is it that time already?”  
“I’ll leave you be,” Shownu leaves, closing the door behind him.  
“Hongbin…” Neo’s tone warning him.  
“Yup?”  
“Answer her.”  
He looks down, “I’ll let him explain.”  
As if on cue, Leo popped into the middle of the room, a small trail of black smoke trailing through the air, “Hongbin, I swear if this is because you accidentally dropped your cup on the panel again, I’m throwing you off of Namsan Tower.”  
“Why don’t you turn around?”  
Leo looks behind him, “Neo, Chae,” he smiles, “It’s been too long.”  
“What?”  
Ravi walks in followed by Ken, N, and Hyuk. Upon seeing their old teachers, the women were being suffocated by hugs. As soon as they are free, Neo repeats the question, “Why are all of you here? We left you in America.”  
“And we’re still there.”  
They look at N, confused. Leo leaned next to Hongbin against the panel, “All of us are from this time. We’ve lived through the purge and the plague. We’re also the reason the Asian Division is so secretive.”  
“To keep your existence a secret. But why?” Chae nodded.  
“We couldn’t change what happened in your past. We did actually die before in that future, so we wanted to keep that the same. It helped shape the Rebellion and who everyone became,” explained N, “It was evident when the purge happened on the day we were throwing a concert. A lot of starlights lost their lives that day.” Hyuk reaches over to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
Leo takes over after a moment, “In America, we’re about to go on our first mission. It doesn’t go according to plan and as we were waiting for retrieval, what we thought was a drone was actually the police investigating the crashed van. We were sent to the hospital and as we were ‘resting,’ it settled in that we had a second chance.  
“We went through business as usual although we did forget bits of our music for the rest of the tour. Everyone brushed it off as trauma from the accident thankfully. When we returned to Korea though, it was all work to prepare for the purge. It was hard work, keeping up with our normal schedule on top of that.”  
“But it was worth it,” Ravi sat on the floor, “We survived. Even helped a couple other groups survive as much as we could. Hyung had a bad feeling that day of the concert so we went down to the bunker. Texted everyone that we could then hid for a month. We didn’t know when it would be safe, but when we came out, we ran across Monsta X. Working with them, we built the Asian Division you know today, making sure to keep our presence quiet as to not throw off the future.”  
Neo nods as she listens to them, “So when were you planning on returning?”  
“With you guys,” Hyuk meets her eyes, “We knew you would come for reinforcements and our past selves would be gone. It’s ideal. Dragon’s probably tearing herself up about us too.”  
“Especially with Alec’s return,” glowers Leo, a spark zapping around his right palm  
“What?!” Neo and Chae’s eyes snap to him.  
Neo shook her head, crossing her arms, “That’s impossible. I saw him on the ground before going to her Dragon.”  
“Dragon was holding him back as Ten and I were escaping the base on our first mission. I wanted to help, but Ten urged me to get to safety with the guys.”  
Chae shared a gaze with Neo, “So what have you been doing while staying a secret? Helping from the sidelines?”  
“You’re talking to the real leader of the Asian Division!” Cheers Ken.  
“Ken!” Leo snaps at the younger man as the women look at Ken, disbelief riddling their faces.  
“Come on, Leo! Shownu always consults you before making any move. Hell, he goes to you more than the oracle!”  
“While that may be true, that doesn’t mean I’m the leader,” Leo mumbles, “He’s the face of the A.D., therefore he’s the leader.”  
Chae scoffs, “There’s more to a leader than being the one that everyone sees.”  
“Also, the oracle is here?” Neo speaks up, “I thought they were in Canada.”  
Leo nods, “They’ve been here for a while. I would say about seven months now.”  
“I would like to speak with them as soon as possible.”  
“I’ll take you to them,” Leo turns to the guys, “Start preparations for travel.”  
He leads Neo from the deck throughout the halls.  
“Who does the prosthetics here? I’ve noticed a few soldiers with them.”  
“That’ll be Hongbin,” a soft smile graced his lips, “He has the same ability as Doyoung, but given that we don’t have a healer like Taehyung, he decided to focus on cybernetic enhancements.”  
“I’m surprised Ira wasn’t sent over.”  
“One healer isn’t enough when you’re on the frontlines. Plus when you sent over some of your aloe was a major help. Leo and Neo didn’t really speak much after that.  
The room was dark when they walked in.  
“Watch you step,” an ethereal voice spoke.  
“We wouldn’t have to if you turned on the lights,” countered Leo right before he tripped over his own foot.  
“I wasn’t talking about what’s on the floor.”  
Leo glared at their smirk.  
“Also, why would I, a blind person, need to worry whether or not the light is on?”  
Neo held back her laugh, trying to stay professional as Leo’s face flushed.  
“Oh, don’t back dear. This boy’s been so serious since he joined the fight seven months ago. I can’t wait until he meets back up with Dragon. Him being a sour puss is just insufferable.”  
“I do get to see her again?”  
They roll their eyes, “Of course, you nimrod.”  
“Since when are you so straight forward?” Neo crossed her arms.  
“Anybody could tell you that those two would meet again. It’s been Leo’s mission since they returned to their time,” the Oracle sighs, “Neo, you wanted the latest prophecy?”  
“Uh, yeah?”  
They take a deep breath before their eyes begin to glow bright white, “When the Earth crumbles, fates will be met. As the Serpent flies, the truth shall be revealed and the end shall come.”  
Their head falls forward.  
“What the hell? The Rebellion is coming to an end?”  
“You know that I can’t give you specific details. Now. Please leave us. I need to speak with Leo alone.”  
Neo nods, “Of course. I’ll go speak with Shownu.”  
As soon as the door closes, the Oracle stands and walks over to Leo, “My time is near.”  
Leo’s brows furrow, “What do you mean?”  
Just then, they collapse against the man, “Oracle!”  
They look up, their ghostly eyes unfocused.  
“Leo, I must tell you. It was me.”  
“What?”  
They cough, blood splattering across his chest, “I brought you to the future so you could survive and save the Rebellion.”  
“But…but how?”  
“It was my second power. Selective time travel, but it used my life force,” they gasp as their eyes glow once more, “The Dragon flies forth in blood, sweat and tears, beginning a new age.”  
Their full weight was leaning against him as they close their eyes.  
“That was my last prophecy. My time is done. I have to use the last of my energy to send the six of you home. I’m so sorry,” was all they said before their eyes rolled back.  
“ORACLE!!!”  
N sped into the room, “What’s wrong?” He yells before his eyes spot the two, gasping.  
“What happened?”  
Leo looks up to his hyung, tears in his eyes, before explaining what they had told him.  
“Then it’s truly time to go back,” N gently rubs Leo’s shoulder, “We’ll need to give them a proper burial before we leave.”


End file.
